Bound
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Kyle x Cartman slash. Two part story. What if Cartman was willing to give Kyle his kidney for something other than ten million dollars?
1. Part I

Let's pretend Kyle's mom doesn't know Cartman is the one with the needed kidney, for plot convenience.

* * *

Kyle lay very still in his bed and gazed at the ceiling. His eyes followed the lined patterns for a moment longer, then he sighed and closed his eyes. He had no strength, barely enough to talk. Sounds seemed too loud and his mouth was always dry. He had snapped out of his delirium though. For now, at least.

He heard his mom come back up the stairs, followed by a pair of footsteps he didn't recognise. Another doctor, maybe? Someone from school? His mom called to him, "Kyle, bubbe, one of your little friends is here to see you."

Kyle parted his eyes wearily and the room came slowly back into focus.

His mom's voice faded as she made her way back out. "I'll be downstairs, Eric. Don't be too long now. Kyle needs his rest."

Kyle stiffened. _Eric_. "Mom, no.." he called after her weakly. Cartman said nothing, only watched him. "Mom, wait, please don't.." He let what was left of his voice trail off. She had gone. He closed his eyes as Cartman approached his bedside. "What do you want, fat-ass? Come to gloat?"

Cartman pretended he hadn't heard. "How are you feeling, Kyle?"

Kyle cracked open his eyes. Cartman was leaning over him and smiling sweetly, his eyes gleaming. He didn't trust those eyes. "You can see how I'm feeling, dumb-ass. What do you want?"

Cartman smiled and ignored the question again. He spotted a still damp flannel on the bedside table and lifted it to Kyle's forehead.

"Cartman, what are you doing?"

"Just making you more comfortable," he replied sweetly, gently mopping his brow.

"Well, knock it off. It's creeping me out."

Cartman obediently removed the flannel, but without warning he replaced it with his hand, his fingers touching Kyle's hair. Kyle flinched. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Cartman's grin widened.

"How much is your life worth to you, Kyle?" He asked silkily, caressing his hair.

Kyle craned his head away slightly and sneered at him. "So that's why you came, you sick fuck. Want do you want, money? All my computer games? And take your damn hand off my hair."

Cartman dragged his fingers through the curls slowly and deliberately. "You seem to have forgotten that I am the only one who can save you, Kyle. Me. You're mine. Your life is in my hands." His fingers tugged a lock of hair quite sharply for a moment, then gently petted it again. "If you want to live, perhaps you better speak to me with a little more respect."

Kyle said nothing.

"I've been thinking," he continued, stroking his hair thoughtfully. "I've decided I will accept an alternative price to the ten million dollars."

Kyle skipped a beat. For a moment he had forgotten what they were talking about. The hand in his hair was freaking him out. He couldn't let Cartman see that though. That was what he wanted. "Really," he responded dryly.

"Yes," Cartman answered seriously. He moved a little closer to Kyle. "If you want to live, Kyle, and you can't give me ten millions dollars, then you have to do something else for me." The hand in his hair disappeared. Cartman put his mouth to Kyle's ear and whispered.

"What? _No_!" He tried to shout, but it came out barely stronger than a whisper.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes, Kyle."

"I am _not_sucking your balls, you stupid fuck!" He tried to say more and went off into a coughing fit.

Cartman picked up the glass of water beside him and held it to Kyle, moving his free hand to the back of his neck to help him drink it. "I'm a reasonable guy, Kyle," he said smoothly, as Kyle drank. "I've no intention of making you do it now, when you're all weak and feeble. I can wait."

Kyle drained the glass, and Cartman placed it back on the table. "After you've had my kidney. After you've had the operation and recovered." He smiled angelically. _What more can you want? _The smile said.

"After I've recovered," Kyle repeated.

"Of course, Kyle, so that you know I'm not tricking you," he explained patiently. _And so you're fully yourself and know what you're doing_, he added silently.

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut. There was nothing else. "Okay," he whispered.

Cartman smiled in return. "Good, very good, Kyle."

He didn't like that. He wasn't Cartman's pet.

"I'll go to the hospital right now."

Kyle blinked up at him in surprise. "Now?"

"Of course, Kyle. I want you to get all better." He walked away but stopped in the doorway and turned back to face him. "Oh, and Kyle, I know you must have some little idea in your head of refusing to suck my balls once you have the kidney. Well, you can hang on to that little fantasy if it makes you feel better, but I give you my word; you _will_ suck my balls, Kyle. You will." He left before Kyle could reply.

Kyle listened to him go down the stairs. "God damn it," he muttered to himself, and let his eyes flutter to a close. What an idiot. He bit his lip. A _creepy_idiot, though. What the hell was he trying to pull? He touched his hair where Cartman's hand had been and shivered slightly.

* * *

Update in a few days, a week tops, in which Cartman will be a bit more in character.


	2. Part II

"Dude, I can't believe Cartman actually expects you to suck his balls," Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah, what a dumbass," Kenny sniggered.

They were Kyle's first visitors after his operation. Cartman, thankfully, was not around.

"You better watch your back, though, dude. You know how he gets with things like this. He might try to blackmail you or something."

"Yeah.." _Thanks, Kenny. That's all I needed to hear._

"Don't worry about it, man. So long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Stan went to say something else, but was interrupted by a nurse at the door.

"I'm sorry, boys, I'm going to have to shoo you away now. Kyle needs some sleep."

"Oh, okay. We'll come back tomorrow, Kyle."

"Bye, guys. And..thanks. For everything."

"Sure, dude. Seeya tomorrow."

--

His first day. His first fucking day out of hospital and Cartman was already at it. Well, there was no way he was going through with it. No way. So he made one little fake promise to keep himself alive. Cartman would just have to live with it.

--

A week went by, then another, then another. Kyle wasn't going to let it happen. Cartman wasn't going to let it go.

--

"Kyle!" Cartman pounded after him for the eighth time that week.

"Aw, crap," Kyle muttered to himself, and hastened his footsteps, pretending he hadn't heard.

"Kyle! _Kyle!" _He eventually reached his side. Panting heavily, he grabbed the smaller boy's shoulder and held on, leaning on him. "Jus...jus'a'second.."

Kyle regarded him through half closed eyes and rolled them, but allowed Cartman to prop himself up on him. "Nice to see you're still fit as a fiddle, fatass."

"..F-fuck...you...jew.."

Kyle smiled to himself.

Finally, Cartman regained his breath and straightened up slowly. "You know what I'm here for, Kyle."

His smile vanished. "_No_, Cartman." He resumed walking.

Cartman fell into step beside him. "You can't run forever, Kyle."

"Look, dumbass, it's probably _illegal_ to do stuff like that at our age."

"It's also illegal to not keep your side of a bargain, you son of a bitch!"

"No it _isn't_, you god damn idiot! God, I hate you so much. Just leave me alone!"

Cartman grabbed Kyle's jacket and forcibly yanked him around to face him, catching him off guard. "I will never drop this, Kyle. For the rest of our days, holidays, birthdays, middle school, high school, I will never let this go. You will suck my balls, Kyle. You will suck them if it's the last thing you do."

Kyle jerked himself free and stormed away.

Cartman chased after him and was about to continue his rant, but suddenly decided to change tactics. "Kyyyyyyle, just keep your side of the deal and we can put all this behind us."

"No."

"But Kyyyyyyle- "

"No."

"Aw, come on, you didn't really think I'd let you die, did you, jew?" He put his arm around him and shook him playfully, affectionately. "I was just playing, just trying to scare you a little. What would I do without a rival? What would either of us do? We're Yin and Yang, man. Light and dark, hot and cold. Fine line between love and hate and all that."

Kyle shrugged him off. "You're full of crap, Cartman. We're not like Tom and Jerry. And besides, if all that's true it means I _don't_ have to suck your balls, because you would have saved me anyway."

"Pfft, I would _not_." He saw Kyle's face and went on quickly, "I mean, you're missing the point, Kyle! I've helped you, so you must help me, to keep the balance. We're bound to each other, man. If you ever tell anyone I said this I'll kill you, but I need you more than you'll ever know. I- "

"Dude, I mean it, stop acting weird. If this is some new method of manipulating me it's not working. If you're that desperate for a suck off, go look up some pervert in your mom's address book."

He wasn't even _listening _properly. Frustrated, Cartman grabbed his jacket again and slammed him into the wall.

"_Ow_! Cartman- " He felt his pulse speed up a little. He could usually beat Cartman in a straight fight, but he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with when he was pissed off. Besides, they were in a bad part of town and it was getting dark. The nearest people where Kenny's family, but even they wouldn't hear anything below moderate violence. Maybe this was why his mom always warned him against taking this short cut.

Never mind. He wouldn't be scared of some fat kid having a tantrum. And he _wouldn't_ suck his balls.

"Kyle," Cartman's voice brought him back to earth.

"No! I'm not doing it, fat ass!" He tried to break free and was bewildered to find he couldn't. Cartman really was big boned underneath all the fat.

"It's no use struggling, Kyle."

"_Stop talking like that!_"

Cartman wavered a little. "Like what?"

"Like-like you're some bad guy in a movie! You're not! You're just some messed up, fat kid that no-one likes!"

Cartman smiled, the insults far from touching him. He liked pushing Kyle. He liked to push him and push and see if he would break. He had not quite fallen yet but he was teetering, teetering...

"And _you're _just some dirty, lying jew who is about to _suck my balls_."

That seemed to do the trick. Maybe a little more efficiently than Cartman was prepared for. Kyle lashed out, striking him painfully between the eyes. He cried out and tottered backwards, but before he could get far Kyle was on him, hitting him, his fists so frighteningly stone-like. Cartman struggled to restrain him, and managed to catch his wrists. To his amazement, Kyle began to cry.

"You fucking _bastard_," he sobbed. "Why do you fucking hate me so much? _Why_? What did I ever do? You wouldn't have even cared if I died, would you? You're so obsessed with hurting me it's fucking _scary_. I _hate_ it and I hate you, I fucking _hate __you_! Go on, laugh!" He yelled, though Cartman was far from laughing. "Laugh your goddamn head off! I don't care anymore!" He tried to get to his feet, but Cartman kept hold of his wrists.

"Where the fuck did _that_ come from, you little bitch? Why are you acting like such a pussy?" He was trying to sound pissed off but couldn't quite manage it.

Kyle opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he realised he could feel something. He frowned. "Cartman?" he said uncertainly. He sounded a little frightened. Cartman loved it. "Cartman, why is your wiener hard?"

Cartman's face broke out into a proud, lazy grin. He explained languidly, "Kyle, do you remember when we told Butters to pull on his wiener to make white stuff come out?"

"Yeah.."

"And we didn't really know what we were talking about?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I know now." He shifted slightly so Kyle could feel him better. "I know all about it, Kyle."

Kyle stared at him, and chose not to understand. "I'm going home now," he told him. He tried to stand up again, but Cartman still held on to his wrists. He was eying him contemplatively. It made Kyle nervous. "Let me go, fat-ass." His voice quavered a little. He hoped Cartman hadn't noticed. For one somehow awful moment he thought Cartman wasn't going to listen to him, but eventually he did slowly release his grip. He allowed Kyle to stand up and got to his feet himself.

He hesitated, briefly, and slammed Kyle into the wall and kissed him there. It had to be done. It had had to be done for a while now, for at least one of them.

To Cartman's surprise, there was no struggling. He had expected Kyle to put up at least some of a fight, at first.

Kyle's fingers curled into his jacket and he made an odd, mewling noise in his throat. He liked it and he didn't. He was frightened yet excited, almost painfully so. He felt Cartman's fingers stroking him through his trousers, and yanked himself free of the older boy. Terror-strength. He ran for it. Cartman let him go. Now the wheels were set in motion, there was no rush. He could wait ten years, if he had to, but he doubted he would. No, there was no hurry, not any more. One day, Kyle would suck his balls. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

They're going to have a lot of fun in their teens xD For people who actually wanted me to make Kyle do it..sorry. Watch Imaginationland Part III. And "Damien", just because it's such a cool episode xD


End file.
